


Breathless

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [32]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Medical Inaccuracies, Protectiveness, i know that not everything in here is medically accurate, mother hen kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: And once they had gotten through the first chorus in Trespass, he realized with horror what the feeling he had this morning was.His lungs felt like they were smaller than they actually were, he was wheezing with every breath, and his throat felt like it was too tight.He felt like he couldn’t breathe.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another one! 
> 
> This has been sitting in my drive for a while, so I figured I'd upload it before my shift started lol
> 
>  
> 
> ***Edit/Disclaimer: 
> 
> Someone made a very good comment saying that there are medical inaccuracies, and I do agree, so here's the disclaimer! 
> 
> Medical inaccuracies are definitely here, I'm not a doctor, some of this is just for dramatics.

Changkyun didn’t know what was wrong. 

 

He felt out of breath when he woke up, and it felt familiar, but he couldn’t place it. So he pushed it to the back of his mind as Kihyun basically forced him to get out of the comfort of his bed so they could all eat breakfast before dance practice. 

 

But as soon as Changkyun saw the food, he felt a bit nauseous for some reason. 

 

He didn’t feel sick otherwise, which is why this sudden nausea struck him as weird. But he didn’t want to cause a scene or worry his members, so he just grabbed an apple and nibbled on it as he scrolled through his phone. 

 

“Kyunnie, eat some more?” Kihyun said with a concerned voice when the maknae set down his half eaten apple. 

 

“I’m not that hungry.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“We have practice, and you need to eat.” Kihyun said. 

 

“Is this some kind of diet?” 

 

“Of course not, Hyungwon hyung, you know I hate those.” Changkyun replied with a small huff, that almost sounded like a wheeze, but it was too short and quiet for anyone else to notice. 

 

Nothing else was said as everyone else continued eating, but the maknae could still feel Kihyun’s gaze on him. 

  
  
  


A gaze he still felt at dance practice even after they had successfully gone through Shoot Out, Dramarama, and Jealousy. 

 

And once they had gotten through the first chorus in Trespass, he realized with horror what the feeling he had this morning was. 

 

His lungs felt like they were smaller than they actually were, he was wheezing with every breath, and his throat felt like it was too tight. 

 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

 

He tried to power through it, but three steps into the last chorus, he collapsed with a wheezed gasp for breath. 

 

He heard his name being shouted as he tried to catch his breath, but he couldn’t tell who was who, or even who was holding him in their arms. 

 

Everything felt hazy. Expect for his lungs. His lungs were fire. Pure fire, and he was choking on the smoke. 

 

He couldn’t breathe, he could barely do anything as he felt a numbness take over. His lips were numb, and then his cheeks, he could feel the sensation spreading throughout his face and down his neck as his strangled already short breaths get even more shallow and slow. 

 

He felt something get placed into his lips and vaguely registered some kind of bad tasting mist spraying into his mouth, and it was a bit easier to breathe.

 

It happened a second time, but he was still wheezing. 

 

“-orry ‘or ‘is, Kyunnie-”

 

A soft warmth was on his lips and then he felt something--air, being forced into his lungs. 

 

As if being shocked, he jerked upright and coughed a bit, gasping for breath in between, but it got easier to breathe after that. 

 

“Just breathe, aegi. Four seconds in, four seconds hold, four seconds out, four seconds hold, repeat.” He followed the instructions and soon realized that it was Kihyun that had given him them. 

 

When his breathing was finally semi-regular and didn’t hurt so much, he summoned up the strength to open his eyes and look around. 

 

Everyone looked concerned. 

 

Kihyun was right in front of him, but he couldn’t see Minhyu- wait who was he laying on?

 

Oh.

 

“Baby, what happened?” Hyungwon asked gently. Changkyun thought about it for a second before shaking his head. He couldn’t believe it happened again after all this time. 

 

“It was an asthma attack.” Kihyun said, and Changkyun looked at him in surprise before he saw an inhaler in the older’s hand. 

 

“How did you know?” Oh damn, his voice was destroyed. He would definitely not be doing any kind of recording anytime soon. 

 

“When we shared a room, I was cleaning and found two of them. I grabbed one of them just incase, but I didn’t bring it up because you never mentioned it and you never seemed to have any issues.” He explained. 

 

“So that was the inhaler that I felt?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“But… what was… there was something warm after?” Changkyun saw Kihyun shift awkwardly. 

 

“You weren’t breathing well on your own, and if it had lasted any longer, I was afraid you would have passed out. I had to…” It took a few seconds for Changkyun to get it, but his eyes widened a bit when he did. 

 

His hyung basically had to give him CPR. Kihyun’s lips had been on his own. He had literally given him the breath of life. 

 

“Thank you, hyung…” Changkyun said with his head down. He was both trying to hide a blush and trying to avoid his hyung’s gaze. 

 

“Kyunnie, you sound like you’re still wheezing, use the inhaler once more now that you’re able to breathe on your own.” Wonho told him, and he didn’t get a chance to respond before the inhaler was placed at his lips again by Kihyun. 

 

Changkyun tried to reach up to take the inhaler, but Kihyun shook his head and pressed down on the device, and the maknae took a deep breath when he felt the nasty medicine enter his mouth. 

 

He held his breath for ten seconds and slowly exhaled, his lungs feeling a bit better, but he felt a bit light headed. He remembered it was normal to feel like that after using it, always had since he was little and his doctor had reassured him that it was his body processing the adrenaline that was in the medicine.

 

Or something like that. He couldn’t really remember the full explanation. 

 

“Do you feel a bit better?” Minhyuk asked, and Changkyun could feel the boy’s chest vibrating as he spoke. 

 

“Yeah. I’m a bit light headed from the inhaler though.”

 

“Lay here for a bit, Hyunwoo hyung just went to talk to the managers.” Kihyun said, much to Chankyun’s confusion. 

 

When had Hyunwoo left?

 

“Changkyunnie, do you need a hospital?” Minhyuk asked, the maknae feeling the vibrations if his voice as he spoke. 

 

“No, I think I'm good.” He said. The others looked skeptical but seemed to accept his answer. 

 

When Hyunwoo came back, he grabbed his stuff. “Manager said we can head back to the dorms but if Changkyunnie gets worse, we have to take him to the hospital.” 

 

Everyone nodded and got up. 

 

Except Changkyun and Minhyuk. When the younger had tried, the older held him down. 

 

“Don't even think about it. Kihyun is already getting yours and my stuff together.” Changkyun whined but stayed laying. 

 

Fine, he was too comfortable to move anyways. 

 

“Don't pout.” Hyungwon said with a smirk before he grabbed his stuff. 

 

“Kyunnie, do you want to try walking out on your own, or do you want to be carried?” Kihyun asked. 

 

“On my own.” Changkyun said immediately. He wasn't gonna let himself be carried through the company building, whether or not it was on someone's back. 

 

It was still embarrassing, no matter how tempting. 

 

Kihyun nodded and helped the youngest stand up, keeping hands on either side of him as he swayed a bit. 

 

“Are you sure? Just on someone's back.” Kihyun said, worry in his voice. 

 

“I'm sure. It's just the meds making me light headed, I'll be fine.” 

  
  


And he was. He made it out of the company building, to the car, and into the dorm just fine. 

 

He did, however, collapse on the couch as soon as he was a safe distance from it. 

 

“I'll get you water, hang on.” Kihyun said as he sat Chankyun's stuff down. Minhyuk had grabbed Kihyun's stuff and his own before the mother of the group could protest, so that left Kihyun with just Changkyun's. 

 

The maknae gave a grunt and adjusted how he was sitting and saw everyone had formed a kind of okay-but-still-sorry-of-an-excuse circle around him. 

 

And here he thought he could get away with not talking about it. 

 

“Kyunnie, why didn't you tell us you had asthma?” Jooheon asked the youngest. 

 

He shrugged. “I haven't had an attack since I was ten, and even the doctors said that keeping the inhalers on me were just precaution and that it was getting better as I got older or something like that.” 

 

“Then why did you have that attack today?” Minhyuk asked. 

 

“Not sure, I woke up with a kind of tight feeling in my chest but I didn't think much of it. I didn't eat much this morning because I was feeling nauseous, probably because of the asthma. I didn't even realize what it was until I was already on the floor in the practice room.”

 

No one could really argue with his explanation, or rather lack thereof. The maknae hadn't even known what it was until everyone else had seen him drop to the ground, when it was too late for him to say anything. 

 

“Kyunnie, promise us that you'll tell us next time you feel like your asthma is acting up, regardless of whether or not you think it'll turn into an asthma attack.” Hyunwoo said, looking at the maknae with a serious expression. 

 

Changkyun nodded and shifted awkwardly under the gaze of his leader. “I promise. I would have said something this morning if I had known what it was.” 

 

“We know, Kyunnie. Now that you know it can happen again, please let us know if you think it might be acting up, even just a little bit.” 

 

“I promise, Hyungwon hyung.” 

 

“And I'll be hanging onto this other inhaler, and I think we should ask management to make you another doctor's appointment after telling him what happened. We should get you more of these just in case.” 

 

Kihyun's word was final, and soon became reality. He had indeed kept the spare inhaler and everyone made sure Changkyun had his main one on him whenever he left the dorm. 

 

Management had been told, an appointment had been made, and soon after the appointment there were three new inhalers in the dorm. One was to be moved to the dance practice room, the other the leader would hold onto, and one was to be put in the first aid kit just in case it was the only one they could get to for whatever reason. 

 

Changkyun thought some of the things they were doing was a bit excessive, but he didn't dare speak his thoughts. 

 

He felt loved when he saw everything his members were doing for him. Felt protected and cared for, one of the few times after No Mercy, but he knew that they were trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay??? I hope so! 
> 
> Yes, this does mean I'm accepting requests for Monsta X, please be patient with me though lol
> 
>  
> 
> ***Edit/Disclaimer: 
> 
> Regarding the symptoms/side effects (since it was brought up it a comment), the light headedness from the Albuterol inhaler is a side effect I have experienced and asked my doctor about. It's normal for some people to feel light headed for a little while after using it. I actually have to sit down while I use my inhaler and remain sitting for a few minutes. 
> 
> The nausea does happen to me sometimes when my asthma acts up, and also after I use my inhaler. My grandmother and a few of my friends have also experienced the same thing. 
> 
> The "breath of life" that Kihyun did was definitely for dramatics, however. I do understand that it wasn't necessary, but idk I guess I just like to make them suffer. 
> 
> I do apologize if anyone was too distracted by the inaccuracies to focus on the story like the reader who brought this to my attention! I will attempt to do more research for fics that use medical terms or describe medical symptoms! I am, however, not a doctor. I'm but a simple trashy fiction author.


End file.
